A variety of butterfly valves are known in the industry for controlling a flow of fluid through a conduit from one location to another. The conduit can be through a pipe, to and from a container to the environment, from one side of a barrier to the other, and other places where controlled transfer of fluids or material is desired. A butterfly valve can generally be operated from a closed, no transfer position, to an open, full transfer position. When a butterfly valve is adjusted into a closed position, it inhibits transfer of fluids therethrough and is considered to be sealed. Some butterfly valves can provide bi-directional sealing and can allow bi-directional flow. Due to differing styles of design, some butterfly valves can have a preferred direction of flow and/or sealing. Some butterfly valves may be adjusted to be partially open, e.g., positioned between a closed position and an open position, to limit the rate of transfer of fluids or material through the valve. When positioned between a closed position and an open position, the flow rate through the valve can be reduced as compared to a fully open position.
However, some butterfly valve configurations may include drawbacks, such as potential leak paths and/or potential risks of losing the integrity of the sealing element, and may require an overly complicated manufacturing process.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved butterfly valves with a reduced risk of leak paths and/or part failure. These and other needs are addressed by the butterfly valves and associated methods of the present disclosure.